


The Starry Night

by QuestioningKate



Series: Sam and Gabriel's Adventures through Time & Space [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Self-Worth Issues, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningKate/pseuds/QuestioningKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Sam to see Vincent van Gogh. What was supposed to be a lovely date turns into Sam questioning his relationship. </p>
<p>Established Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and forgot to add it here. Basically, it was late and I was feeling sad about my favorite artist, Mr. van Gogh, because I think he could've had a beautiful future if he had access to modern healthcare. I just wish we had more works by him.
> 
> Yes, there will be more stories in this series. No, I don't know when.

Sam Winchester was standing in front of Vincent van Gogh. No, not one of his paintings, not some random dude whose parents were young art majors, the Vincent van Gogh.

Sam had begun dating Gabriel a couple of months ago. The hunter was used to going on dates in exotic or remote places, but this was the first time the archangel had hurled the two of them into a different generation.

Quite frankly, it made Sam realize just how in over his head he was. First, he had to get used to the fact the he was dating someone. A person in the Winchester's line of work didn't just 'date'. Then, he had to get used to the fact that Gabriel could take him anywhere with just a touch (both literally and figuratively).

It wasn't until now that it sunk in. He was dating Gabriel. _The_  Gabriel. Gabriel who had lived and fought and served as an archangel in Heaven. Gabriel who was mentioned in the _Bible_. Gabriel who was worshipped all over the world as an ethereal being. That Gabriel was dating Sam Winchester.

Not just dating him, kissing him and laughing with him and joking with him. Just the fact that he was _spending time_ with Sam was remarkable.

Now, standing in front of Vincent van Gogh with his shabby clothes and straw hat, Sam discovered he didn't belong here.

Noticing the hunter had paled beside him, Gabriel turned to Sam and asked what was wrong. Sam snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times before asking to speak to Gabriel alone. The men politely excused themselves and bode farewell to Mr. Van Gogh. Once they were sure no one was looking, Gabriel snapped them to the little house they were staying in in the Netherlands.

"Okay, Sam what's the matter?" Gabriel asked softly and sweetly as if Sam was fragile and would break down at any moment and shatter. And break down he did.

Sam could feel his heart beating too loudly in his chest, only his heart didn't belong to him-he had given it to Gabriel some time ago. In fact, he had given everything to Gabriel. Everything Sam was, everything he wanted to be, it all belonged to Gabriel.

"You! You're the matter! You're Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord! You're older than time itself, and you're dating _me_! Why on Earth would you date me?! I'm the boy with the demon blood, I'm responsible for the death of far too many people and beings, I've been to Hell, my soul is scorched, and...and..." Sam's voice faltered and he was sobbing as he fell onto the shorter man's chest.

Gabriel held his hunter until sobs turned to quiet gasps and then silence. Once Gabriel was satisfied that Sam had calmed down, he took the man's shoulders in his hands and held him at arms length, looking him directly in the eye.

"Sam Winchester, don't you _ever_  say you're not worthy of anyone." Gabriel's voice was even but firm. "And don't you ever think for one second that I am better than you; it's the other way around.

"I have far too many flaws, but you? You're beautiful. I don't just mean you're appearance, which is great too, I mean your entire existence. You _radiate_ tenderness and regardless of what you have in your veins, you are pure, so, so pure." Gabriel wasn't finished and he took a deep breath to continue his Sam's-self-esteem-booster speech.

"And I love you. I will never stop loving you. I will spend all of eternity with you if you let me, and even if you don't I will always be protecting you from anything that could ever do anything to harm you."

Sam's eye widened at the confession. Never in a million years had he thought someone would love him so completely and whole-heartedly. But here Gabriel was, committing himself entirely to the hunter. It made him choke up, but he knew he had to respond to Gabriel's truth with his own.

"Never in my entire life could I have ever imagined to be where I am now: standing in front of you after just meeting the greatest painter of all time. I need you to know that I love you too, and if you are willing, I'll be with you until the end of time."

Sam's declaration rendered Gabriel speechless, but luckily, he still had use of his motor controls and took advantage of them to kiss his hunter.

The kiss was heated and deep and honest; both men acknowledging that what had been said was true.

After a kiss that lasted a while, but not nearly long enough, they walked out to a patch of grass behind the hovel and lay on the earth. Tied together with toned limbs and soft smiles, they gazed up at the night sky.

"I understand why Vincent painted these stars, they seem to hold they answer to any and every question in the universe." Sam pondered after a short time.

They stayed engaged like that in a state of nirvana, and neither men had ever been so content in their entire lives.


End file.
